


Hot8oxing

by Eisenhower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, POV Second Person, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenhower/pseuds/Eisenhower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second-person smutfic in which Vriska shows up at your apartment, barges in, and starts smoking. Things happen, and you somehow end up fucking on the couch. I am very, very bad at descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot8oxing

Knock, knock.  
Who's there?  
Ugh, it's the bitchy girl from down the hall.

"Sup, nerd." she grins at you, pushing past into your living room.

You distinctly remember not inviting her in.

"Hello?"

She takes a moment to strut around and appreciate the decor. A faux-wood entertainment center houses your TV, with a raccoon's nest of cords leading down to a cabinet of video game consoles from across the ages. Christmas lights streak along the north wall, because your roomies thought it would be rad as hell, and who are you to disagree? Your small fireplace takes up the corner, upon it a mantle adorned with photos of family and friends. The centerpiece of the room is your brand new leather L-couch, of which you are very proud. in front of it sits a dingy coffee table covered in papers and coasters and empty soda cans.

"Is there something I can do for you, uhm...Vicky? Vivian?"

"Vriska."

Weird fuckin' name.

"Right, Vriska. Did you need something or did you just feel like barging in for no reason?"

"Oh, un8unch your panties. I'm not causing any trou8le yet." She waves her hand at you and plops down on your couch.

You sigh and bring your hands up, rubbing your eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just need a place to smoke, is all."

"Is that it-oh. Wait, no!"

She's already ditched her shoes, and used her foot to shove a pile of papers off the table. She removes a small plastic baggie from her jacket and plops it on the empty space. Its lumpy green contents are hard to mistake.

"You can't do that here!"

Vriska raises an eyebrow at you. "What's the 8ig deal?"

"It's illegal!"

"Aaaaaaaand?"

You make a noise with no discernible onomatopoeia. "I'm not going to get into a morality debate about this. WHY do you have to smoke in MY apartment? I hardly even know you!"

"You were the only one who answered your door. I can't smoke at my place 8ecause my roomm8 is a huge 8itch who doesn't approve of my recre8ional ha8its. Is that a good enough explan8ion for you?" The entire time she's speaking she's been preparing a joint for herself.

Licking the paper, she fishes in her jacket for a lighter. "And 8esides, it's Friday night. What are you even doing here 8y yourself? Aaaaaaaall alone. You should 8e thanking me! 8ecause of my good n8ure and generos8y, you get to spend some time with a pr8y girl instead of lazing around like some dum8 loser."

Vriska is certainly not unattractive, but "pr8y" is a stretch. Tall and gangly, almost unhealthily thin. No curves to speak of. Ass and tits flatter than week-old Tab. She's got a nice face, though; sharp and angular, with very vivid eyes, framed in a mane of wild black hair, upon which sit a pair of curved and pointed candy corn horns.

She catches you staring and wiggles her eyebrows. "Sounds like a pr8y damn good night, huh? Huh?" Vriska smirks and, with the click of a zippo, lights up. She takes a long, long drag, holds for a few seconds, and, with a sigh, billows forth like a steam engine. You can almost see her mellow out. "Come on, 8uddy," she says, patting the couch. "Take a load off."

You grimace slightly at the notion of being invited to use your own furniture. With a sigh, you shamble over and kneel to pick up the knocked-over papers. You hear another exhale behind you.

"What are thoooooooose?"

You grumble incoherently. Something nudges the back of your head.

"Come on, dwee8. Tell me!"

You neatly organize the papers in a pile and sit them back on the table. "Character sheets. Dungeons and Dragons stuff."

"So you are a loser. 8ut you're my kind of loser! What edition?"

You plop down on the couch, and you chat for a while about tabletop gaming. You weave a tale of sorrow over being consistently shoehorned into DMing, she endlessly praises the beauty that is the Tomb of Horrors. Over the course of the next forty minutes she burns through another dose of dank, and despite your constant (polite) refusals when she offers to share, the acrid smoke in the air has obviously taken its toll on you. Your eyes and tongue are dry, there's a horrible taste in your mouth, all you can smell is skunk, and, christ, you are hungry. But what for? You stand up and wander into the kitchen. as Vriska describes in gleeful, excruciating detail how she slaughtered every player from her last campaign.

Fridge: empty.  
The freezer doesn't look much better.  
Pantry is pretty bleak as well.

Oh, wait. OH, SHIT. Chester's Hot Fries. You have hit the literal AND metaphorical jackpot. You pop open the bag and simply bask in the smell for a moment. Glorious. You maneuver your hand to take a fry and notice the delicious snack is no longer in your possession. It has been commandeered. It is simply fucking gone. The sound of rustling plastic catches your attention, and you rotate in place to find Vriska idly munching on your fries.

"Hey."

She stuffs another handful in her mouth and observes you like one would a mildly interesting TV show.

"Dude, those are mine."

Munch, munch, munch.

"Come on, share. I'm starving here. I am literally going to die if you don't give me some fries."

Vriska reaches into the bag and plucks out a single fry, which she stuffs into your mouth like a makeshift cigarette, sprinkling your chin with red stuff in the process.

"Last one," she swallows, crumpling up the now-empty bag and dusting her hands off on her pants. "L8's play some video games. Whatcha packing over there?"

"Uhhh..." Did she just down that entire bag in a matter of seconds?

"Doesn't matter. I'll 8eat your ass at whatever you've got. And you 8etter order us some more gru8!"

Hours in the future, but not many...

"CHE8ER! YOU F8CKING CHE8ER!" Vriska flails her legs wildly and kicks a, thankfully, empty Chinese takeout carton across the room.

"Jesus fuck, calm down. It is literally impossible to cheat at Mario Party."

"You're a filthy screenwatching 8itch!"

"We're using the same screen, idiot."

"F8CK YOU!" Another foot strikes out. This time, however, its target was not empty, and now you've got a face full of house lo mein. Vriska cackles maliciously as you remove the slimy food from your face.

"Look at the terri8le mess you've made! 8etter go get yourself cleaned up 8efore all those greasy noodles give you acne."

"Don't you touch that controller while I'm gone. Don't you dare fuckin' do it."

She huffs and fakes a pout. "Don't you truuuuuuuust me?"

"Not even a little."

She flips you a quick bird and stuffs a forkful of Mongolian beef in her mouth. You slouch off the couch and walk down the hallway into the bathroom. Warm water on the tap, bar of soap, a nice clean washrag. Squeaky clean. A quick glance in the mirror, a few seconds of making silly faces. You make your way back to the hazy living room, and notice something is amiss. Something has changed.

Oh, Vriska is missing half her clothes. That must be it. The black-haired girl has ditched her jacket, overshirt, and jeans, leaving her in a black wifebeater and blue men's boxers, showing off her thin gray limbs.

She's leaning back into the couch, spread-legged and smoking a fresh joint, and doesn't seem to have noticed you. She blows several smoke rings - you would guess eight, but you can't be assed to count them - and chuckles, pleased with herself. You fake a cough and she turns her head toward you.

"Welcome 8ack."

"What, uh. What's with...?" You struggle to think of a polite way to ask why she's now in her skivvies.

"Sp8 it out already, nerd."

"Your clothes."

"It's hot in here, and cold out there, so I ditched some layers. And I think I spilled some 8eef on my jacket, so I took it off. What's the pro8lem?"

Your mouth gapes and you gesture your arms as if to say 'This. All of this.'

Vriska raises an eyebrow at you, then instantly lowers it in a wicked grin. "You mean...theeeeeeeese?" She gropes at her itty bitty titties and laughs. "There's no need to 8e scared. They don't 8ite or spit acid." Vriska glances down at them and sighs. "Or do much of anything, really. 8ut whatever. Let's finish the game, already!"

You return to your spot on the couch and pick up your controller. The game is afoot once more. Minigames are played, coins earned. You and Vriska form an alliance against the CPU players, because you were dumb enough to put them on Hard, and everyone knows how badly that turns out in Mario Party. Despite finding yourself slightly attracted - shit, distracted, by the scantily-clothed stoner chick next to you, the united front against the AI menace seems to be going well. Until...

"Vriska, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you could possi8ly talking a8out." Her feigned ignorance is betrayed by a massive shit-eating grin.

"You stole my star!"

"Oh, that was yours? I had noooooooo idea."

"Congratulations, you are the hugest bitch. It's you."

She winks at you. "I try my 8est." Vriska leans back, takes another long drag, and stretches her legs out. Her boxers slide down ever-so-slightly, and her top creases in such a manner that maybe if you

just  
kind of  
lean over and

Nope. You are unable to sneak a peek at the goodies. Vriska swings over, crosses her legs across your lap, and resumes the game. Between the think stank of dank in the air and the pair of long, long legs draped across your lower body, you find it increasingly hard to focus on even the simplest minigames.

"Pay 8ention, idiot! You are m8king us LOSE." She plants her foot on the side of your head and shakes you around a bit. You smack her away and blow a raspberry. She returns the gesture. The game is now down to the last few turns. The computer players are so far behind there is simply no way they can possibly pull ahead. You and Vriska are in a dead stalemate, and the alliance is strained. The penultimate minigame is the sole deciding factor for victory. You glace over at her. She stares back. There will be no mercy. 

Buttons click and fingers fly. Vriska has withdrawn her legs and is leaning so far forward she's liable to roll off the couch. You manage to pull ahead, and very nearly win when suddenly a pair of hands clamps around your wrists and begins to tug.

"Dude, what the FUCK are you doing? Get off!"

"You can't 8eat me! I'm the 8est, you understand? THE 8EST." She's got her hands all over the controller now and your character is spasming like a madman. Somehow you manage to keep yourself from falling off a ledge.

"If you were "the 8est" like you say then you wouldn't have to fuckin' cheat, now, would you?"

"8luh!"

The violent battle goes on for another few seconds before, with a final tug, you pull the controller as far away from Vriska as you can. The cord pops out of the console, and your avatar dies. Vriska makes a half-dive for the lump of plastic, knocks it out of your hands, and braces herself against the arm of the couch.

You realize she has you, more or less, trapped. Her black hair cascades down and brushes the side of your face. You are both breathing somewhat ragged after your little tussle. Your eyes are locked, and for a moment you just stare.

She parts her lips slightly and licks them.  
You notice for the first time her lipstick is a very vivid blue.  
Are those fangs? Those are fucking fangs, what the hell?  
You prop yourself up on your elbows.  
You're close enough now to feel her breath on your face.  
She smells like pot and Asian spices.  
It's the most potent aphrodisiac you've ever experienced and it is driving you crazy.

You are liable to do something dumb.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but you move in and silence her with a quick kiss. She pushes into you a little, and you push right back in some bizarre, backwards tug of war. You can feel her humming and, with no warning, she lets herself fall to your chest. You break the kiss and pull away in order to recover from the air being quite literally knocked out of your lungs. Vriska is laying on top of you, her chin resting on her crossed arms.

"Man, you are 8umb. The sexual tension in the air was almost thicker than the smoke! Almost. I think you could have dragged that out a l8le bit more if you had tried."

"Figured I would let you suffer a little. You know, romantic tension and all."

"Wh8ever you say, dude. Gonna finish what you started?" Vriska wiggles her eyebrows and gives the front of her tank top a slight tug, allowing you a peek at her almost-nonexistent chest. With some difficulty, you pull yourself up and sit against the arm of the couch. Vriska repositions herself to straddle your waist. Once again, you find yourselves just staring. It doesn't last long before you launch yourselves at each other like animals, lips locked and hands everywhere. Her tongue slides over yours and begins its assault. You lean into her and retaliate. You drag your fingers across her sides, barely making contact, eliciting a brief shudder from your partner. 

"Ticklish much?" you mumble between kisses.

"Sh8t the f8ck up." she growls back. She runs her hands through your hair and pulls you forward into an even rougher kiss; it's hot and hungry and she tastes like weed and cheap Chinese food and you just can't get enough of it. Vriska's hands are running through your hair and she's holding you steady, preventing you from breaking the kiss early. You slide down, grab two handfuls of bony butt, and give her a squeeze. She quivers slightly and responds by nibbling on your lower lip. You squeeze harder, she bites harder. You would continue if you weren't fairly certain she'd end up drawing blood long before you would. You give her rump a final pseudo-jiggle before leaving for greener pastures. You trace your fingers up her belly before coming to rest on - wow, fuck, man, she really is lacking in the breast department. You groan slightly, catching Vriska's attention. She gives your lip a particularly sharp nip before pulling back and glaring at you.

"Is there a pro8lem?"

"N-no. No."

"I didn't think so. Wh8ever. Lose the clothes."

"Ladies first."

Vriska rolls her eyes. "How no8le of you." She straightens up, grabs her top with both hands, and lifts it up and off in one swift motion. Her now-free a-cups give a barely noticeable jiggle. Good lord, this girl is pale. For a grey person, that is. "Your turn."

You reach behind, grab your shirt by the back, and tug forward. It gets caught on your hair.

Good job, fucko.

Vriska grabs hold of your collar and forcibly removes the pesky obstruction. You mumble in thanks but she is already too busy fiddling with your belt to notice. Your jeans slide off without much resistance and your underpants earn an evil chuckle from Vriska.

"Cute penguins, 8ro. Very classy."

"These boxers get all the bitches hot."

"I'm aaaaaaaalready dripping." she purrs, sliding up for another kiss. Vriska's skin is warm and soft, and the friction created by her chest against yours is arousing, to say the least. Your fingers dance around her bare back, tracing circles and exploring every curve and crevice. You pull her hair away from her neck and gently caress her with a single finger. She shivers beneath your touch, and you decide to go on the offensive. You plant a brief, soft kiss on her neck and she seizes up.

"Wh8 are you-"

You whisper and shoosh into her ear and she drops the rest of whatever she was about to say. You get back to business, peppering her entire neck with kisses. Collar to collar, up to her jaw line, you even nibble her earlobes a bit. Her breath noticeably quickens every time you pass over a particularly sensitive spot, so you decide to give it a little more attention. She's got an arm around your back and is running her hand through your hair.

"8ite." she whispers.

"What?"

"8ite me. I mean it. Right now."

You've never been one to turn down an invitation to get rough, so you pick a spot and give it a nibble. She immediately digs her nails into your scalp and jerks as though she was just electrocuted. This goes on for a moment, you nipping at different parts of her neck and her breath getting rougher and rougher. All the while you've brought your hands up and are fondling her small breasts, lifting and squeezing and pinching. Her breathing is rapid and ragged now and she's rocking her hips slowly against you. When you finally make it back to that single, sensitive spot and pinch it between your teeth, Vriska actually cries out in a loud, lusty moan.

"8h g8d-"

You can feel movement down near your crotch. Vriska's got one hand down her boxers twitching furiously.

"H8rder. 8ite me h8rder."

You immediately stop and whisper into her ear. "Beg." 

She doesn't miss a beat. "PLEASE! G8d, please, I n88d this. 8ite me, hurt me. I don't c8re." You can hear the longing in her voice, all the while she's still feverishly rubbing herself. "Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

You bite down on the most sensitive part of her neck. Hard. It's a wonder you don't break the skin. She screams your name in bloody pleasure and holds your head in an iron grip, absolutely refusing to let you stop. With one hand still teasing her nipples, you slide the other one down to join hers in her boxers. You sink a few fingers alongside hers into her hot, tight depths. You try your hardest to match her haphazard motions but her hips are bucking so wildly it's all you can manage to hold on for the ride. Her breathing is now marked by short moans that have been steadily growing in intensity. A final, sharp intake of breath, and she throws her arms around your neck and pulls herself as close to you as she possibly can shortly before going limp on top of you.

You draw your hand out from between her legs, and it's covered in...blue. What the hell? You go to wipe the stuff off on your some napkins on the table, but one of Vriska's hands shoots out and grabs you by the wrist.

She licks your fingers completely clean, staring you dead in the eyes the entire time. She finishes with a wink and presses in for another kiss, sliding her tongue past your lips and sharing the sweet taste of cerulean with you. She backs up and shifts her legs around a bit before grinning at you.

"That was one hell of a warm up. 8ut it still feels like you've got something that needs t8ken care of."

She gives you a squeeze through your boxer shorts.

"Uh, well. I mean, I guess. Don't feel obligated or anything."

"You sound soooooooo eager. Just lay 8ack and enjoy yourself for a little 8it."

She unbuttons the small flap holding your boner hostage and it springs free, earning a slight "ooh" from Vriska. Her fingers poke and prod, barely grazing the skin. She's humming to herself, sizing you up, teasing you with the lightest touches. She drags a nail from base to head, and seemingly content with her observations, plants a kiss on the tip before parting her lips and taking you into her mouth. Almost all at once. Holy shit.

You stare down and watch her bob up and down, her long black hair pooling around your waist. Her bright orange horns poke out. You almost wonder if you could maybe sort kinda reach down and use them as woooah shit how is she DOING that? A sort of "fuh" sound escapes your lips, and Vriska takes that as a sign to continue. Her tongue is everywhere and she's moving up and down just so and using the perfect amount of teeth and god, oh god you need something to hold on to. Your eyes are drawn back to her horns, and you figure you only live once anyway. You reach out and grab hold of the conveniently placed handlebars. Something tells you Vriska is not happy with what you've just done. Maybe it was the deep, audible growl. Maybe it was the rough vibration around your dick.

Or maybe it was the fact that she just bit you.

"OWWWWOWWOWOWOWOW HOLY SHIT, FUCK, STOP."

Vriska stares you down as she slowly pulls her mouth off your cock with a small 'pop'. Oh god, there's blood on her fangs, she drew blood, she BIT your JUNK and DREW FUCKING BLOOD. Sure enough, there are two tiny matching bite marks on your shaft.

"What's wroooooooong? I let you 8ite my neck."

"You KNOW that's not the same. Not even close."

"Am I not allowed to 8ite 8ack, then? Such a selfish lover."

"You can bite me wherever the fuck you want if you're into that sort of thing, just don't draw blood. I shouldn't even need to tell you this."

"You're soooooooo 8oring! We desper8ly need to spice up your love life." She throws her arms around your neck pulls in close for another kiss, and you can taste blood on her. She nips you hard on the lips and you repay her by digging your nails into her back. You feel her lips pull into a smile as she mumbles "now that's more like it." She assaults your mouth with hers, ravenous and hungry. She weaves her fingers into your hair and begins grinding against your still-hard cock. Her breathing has picked up again and you swear you can almost feel her getting warmer. Your attention is drawn to the wetness and heat radiating from between her legs, and she must have noticed too, because she almost reluctantly peels herself away from you and off the couch.

She slips her thumbs into the band of her boxers, and, with a wink and a shake, slides them down her bony legs. Vriska stands before you now in her most exquisite birthday suit, her dark nipples and a tuft of black hair standing out against her pale skin. She gives a traditional spin in place, granting you a nice view of her complete lack of ass, before climbing on top of you and making a show of pinning your arms down, as though you couldn't just push her away.

If you wanted to.  
Which you don't.

Her hair falls down around your face, creating a curtain that seals off the outside world. All you can see is Vriska, all you can hear is Vriska, all you can smell is Vriska. You feel an immense heat on your cock as she begins to rub herself against you. The friction is electric, and you instinctively try to thrust back before she lifts herself up slightly.

"Oh no you d8n't. Not yet. I'm gonna m8ke you w8 just a liiiiiiiittle 8it first. I like to pl8y with my toys 8efore I...8reak them." Her voice is low and throaty, and you can tell she's trying to strike a middle ground between seductive and intimidating, but it sounds silly more than anything. But you decide to humor her and heave a deep sigh before going limp and resigning yourself to your horrible, terrible fate.

"Good 8oy." she lets your arms go and sits up straight, leaning back slightly and holding herself up with her arms. She picks up the pace a little, and you can see blue...stuff trickling out of her and down your shaft. She's thrown her head back now, and is alternating between biting her lower lip and moaning. As enjoyable as the sensation is, it's getting a little boring. You lie back and watch this weird girl diddle herself on your dick for a few minutes more before you cough.

"Uh..."

"Who g8ve you permission to talk????????"

"Is this happening anytime soon? I mean, it's great that you're enjoying yourself and all, but my legs are kind of falling asleep."

She leans forward and places her hands on your chest, digging her nails into the flesh.

"8'm in charge here! Me! I could l8ave you wallowing in lust for a day str8 if I wanted to!!!!!!!!"

"Look, just cut the act, it's not cute anymore." You try to sit up but, with some effort, Vriska shoves you back down and places a tight grip on your wrists.

She leans in close and whispers into your ear, "I'm going to leave you 8egging for pleasure, and then, may8e, just may8e-"

You wrest your hands free and firmly plant your hands where her legs meet her tiny waist. She jerks her head back, leaving her face inches away from yours.

"Maybe what?"

You position yourself carefully, just beneath her azure blue opening. You press forward ever so slightly and she gasps.

"Well?"

"Oh, just f8cking do it already, jerk. God for8id a girl try to have some fuAAAAAAAAH-"

You cut her off with a quick thrust. Her squeal fades, only for her to eke out another one as you pull out and push in slightly farther. This continues a few seconds more before you find yourself fully sheathed inside your partner. You and Vriska are both panting softly, and you shift your hands to her subpar bottom. You slo-o-owly pull all the way out, and, with a buttock in each hand, thrust back in as you pull her close to you. Vriska yelps so loud you're positive one of your neighbors heard. You perform one more in-and-out before you ease into a rhythm, cycling your hips into Vriska, who is now doing the same to you. With Vriska now matching your motions, your hands are again free to tease and explore. A light fingerdance across her sides nets you a sharp intake of breath and a particularly violent hip thrust that sends a firecracker of pleasure up your body.

A pair of thin arms coils around your back and Vriska pushes in for another hungry kiss. Her tongue slides against your teeth, the intoxicating taste of smoke and spice driving you wild. You reach up and pinch a nipple between your thumb and forefinger, and Vriska gives another jerk and moans into your mouth. The rhythm picks up as you fence tongues, hot and sweaty and rapid. You feel nails digging into your back and don't even care. You give her lip a nip in counterattack, to which she responds by growling and pushing you onto your back and taking over. She once again makes a show of "pinning" your arms down as she leans in to bite at your neck. Both your hips are like pistons now, slamming against each other as fast and hard as you both can manage. Her show of dominance doesn't last long, as there is now a constant stream of moans and "fucks" coming from the tangle of hair in front of you.

"Vriska."

"WH8."

"I, uh. I don't (fuck) think I can last a whole lot longer."

"8ullshit! Whoooooh said I was (ah) finished with youohhhhhhh~"

"Don't (ngh) don't give me that shit. You're juaaaaaahst as close as I am (oh god)."

"Just shut up and l8 me (oh fuck dude) let me (oh) just (ohh) fucking (ohhhhhh) finaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"

You feel brief contraction around your dick, followed by an immense wetness. Vriska slumps forward and nuzzles into the crook of your neck. You both sit in silence for a few seconds before Vriska heaves a pleasant sigh.

"I gave you a lot of shit, 8ut man, you're pretty decent at s8isfying a lady." she mumbles through your shoulder.

"At least one of us got what they wanted."

"Oh, don't be such a 8a8y." she sits up and pulls her hair back. "I'm not done with you y8."

She hops off your cock (which is now absolutely coated in blue) and turns around, dropping to her hands and knees and granting you a perfect view of her flat behind, which is also coated in blue. You glance down, and your couch is - you guessed it - coating in fucking blue. Vriska's sapphire spunk is everywhere.

"You're a lucky guy, you know. I don't do this for just anyone."

"Just whoever buys you food, I bet"

"F8ck you!"

You give her a sharp slap on the rump. She shrieks and kicks you in the gut, but arches her back and raises her ass higher in the air anyway. You smack her twice more, the sound of flesh on flesh almost as enjoyable as the moaning it causes.

"Come oooooooon already!" she groans, wiggling her bright blue bottom in your face. The swaying is almost hypnotic. Back and forth, back and forth. Something clicks in the back of your head, and you have a wonderful, stupid idea.

"Hold that thought. Like, five seconds." You leap off the couch and over the coffee table, careful not to knock over any leftovers. You barge ass-naked into your best friend's bedroom, infinitely thankful he's not home right now. A few moments of shuffling through drawers gets you exactly what you were searching for: a small bottle of warming sex lube. You jaunt back to the living room and vault over the table.

"Wh8 the hell is that? Where did you go?"

"You'll see. Hold on." You open the bottle and squeeze a glop of stuff into your palm, which you then coat your dick with. The heat is immediate, and incredibly pleasant. You grab hold of Vriska's hips and place yourself right between her petite buttcheeks.

"..wh8 the FUCK are do you think you 8re doing?"

"Spicing up my love life."

You slowly begin wedging yourself inside, and all you can think is how much fucking tighter this is. You press slowly, not wanting to hurt Vriska, who isn't doing much other that hissing a mixture of vulgar names and insults frequently interrupted by grunts, moans, and 'FUCK's. When you feel you're as deep as you can possibly get, you pull out and thrust in a little faster. Vriska's inside constrict around you like a vice and you dig your nails into her.

"Holy shit, Vriska. Holy fucking hell."

"Stop t8lking and go f8sterrrrrrrgh."

You happily oblige, speeding up as much as you realistically can. The warming lube is in full effect and the squeezing heat is incredible. Vriska's moans, consistent with your thrusts, are music to your ears. You trace the outline of her spine with a single finger.

"No more romantic 8ullshit. Cut it out and F8CK ME."

You are more than happy to oblige. Dropping all pretense of chivalry, you lay into her like a madman, pumping into her with short, rough thrusts. Vriska's squeals and curses increase in intensity and volume, eventually becoming little more than an endless stream of "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckyesfuckfuckfuck". You can feel yourself winding down, so you make sure Vriska finishes as well. You slip a few fingers into her slick pussy, and that's all it takes for her to more or less lose it. Her arms give way and she slides to the couch in a hot mess of pleasure. You quickly switch holes, burying yourself as deep as you possibly can before letting loose inside her. The familiar rushing flood of blue lets you know she's finished as well.

You collapse backwards, narrowly avoiding slamming your head into an armrest. You close your eyes and attempt to catch your breath. Vriska shifts over to your side of the couch and lies on top of you, slick with sweat and sex.

"Pretty gr8, huh?"

You exhale. She laughs.

"Yeah, I thought so." Vriska reaches over to the table and lights up a joint.

You sit in silence for a few minutes, engrossed in the sound of breathing and the smell of smoke. Say something, stupid.

"We should, uh. You should come back sometime. Later this week or something."

Vriska smiles and takes a long drag. "How a8out tomorrow?" She kisses you before you can respond. She tastes acrid. You pull away and blow the smoke out of your mouth.

"I can get behind that."

"I thought so."


End file.
